the adventures of chuck
by jessie99
Summary: it's valentin'e day and chuck is preparing a surprise for his girlfriend!this includes a strange little talking doll soon chuck realises the dolls evil plans to take over the world what will happen next keep reading to find out.


The Adventures of Chuck

It all happened on Valentines Day. I was walking to bills fun store, I was going to buy my girlfriend Jane some presents meaning the simple stuff you do for the love of your life on valentines day. Buy them flowers and chocolate and give them a yummy breakfast in bed. So I got to the store and I saw a sign saying closed for valentine's I said I'll just have to find somewhere else. It felt like I had been walking for hours when I came to a store and there were plenty of boxes of chocolates and a whole wheelbarrow full of flowers. I walked in and picked up a bunch of flowers and some chocky's and said to the shopkeeper just these thanks.

The lady turned around and I realized it was Janes sister oh hello chuck she said not very cheery by the sound of her voice. Oh Margaret how are you I didn't realize you owned this store oh I didn't I am just minding it for my mother in law she informed me, ok well I better get going on my way home now bye I said kindly me and Margaret had never really gotten on well, bye she said after me with now enthusiasm in her voice.

I had basically ran home because I had seen the time on the towns clock. I ran in the door and washed my face so that way it didn't look like I had been out at all and I was just hot and my hair a little wet cause I had a shower. I then changed into my tuxedo and went into her bedroom to give her breakfast I had prepared earlier before I left.

I walked into her bedroom to find her… Not there her bed was empty!

I walked out to the kitchen to find Jane sitting on the couch watching Casper the friendly ghost at least she was eating the breakfast I made her she had obviously found it on the kitchen bench where I had left it." Jane what are you doing" "watching TV", she replied, "but is 8.47 on a Saturday morning, you normally sleep in until 10.27 at least. I yelled as I took it in that my plan wasn't going to work at all until I had the best idea I was going to have today. I buy her a doll and put it on her bed with the engagement ring I was going to give her tonight at dinner sitting in its lap and the flowers and chocolate next to the bedside table. I then realized that I was still standing in the middle with a gaze on my face that was so stupid making me look like the biggest idiot on the plant. I rushed out of the door straight away and ran as fast as I could towards the pharmacy.

I walked in the door at the pharmacy and grabbed the first doll I saw. I had Paul written across its stomach so I was guessing that was its name. So I ran to the front counter and bought it straight away. I ran back home very happy with the new plan I had but then I realized I was so busy in my thoughts I ran straight into a tree.

I ran straight in the door with plenty of twigs in my hair. I ran into Jane's room and put the doll on her bed with the ring on its finger and her gifts on the bedside table. I walked out of the room and into the kitchen when I said "Jane can you help me get these things out of my hair, I ran into a tree, I was going to the pharmacy to actually buy some pills because I have been a little bit dizzy lately". I said to her and in my own opinion I thought I was quite convincing "ok let me just get my brush" she replied sounding annoyed.

"Ahhh (a happy scream) yes, yes, yes I do, I do, I do, yes" she yelled to me. She was happy because the next two days she couldn't stop saying "am I really getting married".

The next bad sign I had was whenever I looked somewhere I would see Paul. The first time I saw him sitting somewhere strange was at dinnertime; he was sitting on the couch. He had this very strange smile on his face the whole time through dinner.

The next time was on that same evening he was on the toilet. This really creeped me out, a stuffed doll sitting on the toilet with its pants down. I had decided to forget about the things I had seen but then again, there he was sitting on top of the rabbit's cage. Bert obviously wasn't' happy about this because he was trying to kick the top of the cage but giving that he was still a bunny it was very hard.

I went out the next day to Toys R US and I found a pretty yellow dolls house. I had figured this would solve the problem. So I took it home and stuck it on top of the bookshelf I put the doll inside the house and walked away. I turned around again just to check it was still in the house. It was sitting on the chimney. This is a doll it should not be sitting on the top of a chimney. I started walking away again and then I heard it the voice that changed my life forever "Hey chuck if you wanted me to go away all you have to do is ask". "Who said that I yelled in horror. "Well me of course silly" Paul he said happily. "Your able to talk" I said stunned. "That's crazy your not supposed to talk". "Well I have talked ever since I was made" he replied. "Ok this is not happening, I am talking to a doll that doesn't even have a brain," I yelled. "Sure I have a brain" he replied and then he opened up his head and sitting on the left side was his brain. "OK fine you have a brain," I said. "Now we have that sorted can I please have some food" he asked. "I have a kitchen but no food to make anything in it" he complained. "Okay I'll get you some food" "Can I also get some clothes?" " I suppose so".

So I went back to Toys R Us and got some boys Bratz clothes for him. I also got him baby corn and baby carrots and macaroni and sliced squares of ham. I gave them to him when I got back. He said "Thanks" and I didn't see him until after dinner. He came out and said "goodnight" to me and Jane then went back into his house and we heard him watching his mini plasma.

A few days later and we were best friends. I was really happy my doll could talk. It was a little strange but it was still good, really good.

It was only three more days till the wedding now and Jane was having her bridal shower here at the house and that meant that the house had to be spotless and that meant Paul's house as well. So I emptied all his stuff and there was a lot of stuff I tell you so I went to put some of it in the cupboard I had given him, and standing right in front of me was a big machine with a portal in it. I saw a big sign on the top saying-shrinking machine (instruction manual on the door of the cupboard). So I looked around the door and then I thought wait a second, Paul's only a few inches tall. So I looked down at my feet and right next to them was a little piece of paper hanging up on the door. It was an A4 piece of paper with very tiny instructions on it. I read it and it said "shrinking machine" at the top, I then read the rest of the instructions "To use the shrinking machine press the red button and then step into the portal and out again and then you are the right size to go through the door to my secret hideout. PS the door is behind the curtain in the dolls house living room."

I had thought about it for a second and realized how stupid it would be to follow the instructions and to the Secret Hideout, but the curiosity was killing me so as I always do I chose the stupid thing so I stepped in the portal and I could see a light at the end of a huge tunnel. I stepped back out of the portal and looked up to see the living except it was a thousand times larger, or I was just a thousand times smaller. I then climbed up the ladder, up to the dolls house and walked in, I was the perfect size. I guessed the door was behind the biggest window curtains as Paul calls it the Grand Window it would be the only one with big enough curtains to fit a door.

So I want over to the window pulled back the curtains to find …nothing. Which curtains could be the door possibly be behind. Then I realized how many windows there were in the dolls house living room. If I counted right there was seventeen windows with long drapes down to the floor. I looked around hoping to see one that really popped out at me. I then realized that there was only one window with blinds on it with yellow polka dots on them and they were on a window which was just a painting of a window I found this extremely strange so I pulled back the curtain and there it was a door the perfect size.

I pulled open the handle and in the arch was a big blue portal. I stepped inside it and it was just black so I stepped back out it was all just the same. I closed the door and then opened it again it made no difference at all and then I looked at the door and stuck by blue tack was a Remote and some instructions. I read the instructions telling me "if you want to go to the hideout press the green button on the remote, the portals colour should turn green as well if it doesn't then contact Paul on 5553 4927 (if you can't reach me on that number I'm probably not too far away I'm a doll with tiny legs).

Strange instructions I thought to myself. Again, I could have chosen to walk away but as always I chose the stupid option.

So I pressed the green button and it worked the portal turned green. So I didn't have to contact Paul on my own phone number.

I stepped into the portal and I went through a space wormhole that looked exactly like the Mario-kart Wii course rainbow road. Then eventually after about a minute there was a sign saying, "you have reached your destination" then I got thrown out to a dirt road leading to big gates with pointy things on top. When I left Melbourne, Australia it was a sunny morning but now it was a stormy night probably at somewhere deserted and scary like Transylvania. If felt like I was in the middle of a horror movie cause I then heard scary laughter coming from a room in the mansion with lights flashing the same time as the thunder cracked.

I couldn't see a portal anywhere around me outside so I guess I had to go inside. I walked up to the creepy pointy gates, opened one and the creaking was almost as bad as the sound of one on my Granny's farts. I only then just realized that it was pouring and I was drenched. So I ran up as fast as I could to the porch, wishing I hadn't done the stupid thing and followed the instructions cause if I hadn't I would still be at home cleaning up the house before I get married.

Walked straight to the front door, opened it, creekkkkk, the door was almost as bad as the gates. "Helloo, anybody home" I yelled out nervously. I walked from room to room but the only thing that was in them was different kinds of laboratory equipment, cabinets, keys and lots and lots of chemicals.

There was only done door left that I hadn't checked and that was the one with the creepy laughter coming from it. I looked through the keyhole but all I could see was a shad of a man. He must have been quite a large doll given the size of his shadow and his deep voice. He had a booming voice, I could hear him muttering and I could only just make out the words. "Soon once I have spread this Dioxide into the air of the world the human race along with every other life form will die a horrible death of toxicity Mwahahaha".

I stepped back from the keyhole. Then as I stepped right I could see the portal and it was green. All I had to do was run in there and through the portal and I would be safe home. So now I had my plan I was ready to go. I was prepared. I opened the door and started to run, I think I got three to four steps before I realised it was Paul. "H Hey Chuck" he said in a croaky voice. "Augh Aught" be coughed. "What are you doing here buddy and we are the same size". "Oh my God did you use the shrinking machine, you didn't did you, I mean you couldn't have?" Paul muttered to himself but it was loud enough for me to hear. "Don't act all innocent Paul, well, that's if you name is Paul it's probably something else like Bob" I yelled. "Man you're a good guesser" he said back. "Oh I guess you saw my tag, I changed the sewing on the front because I just hate the name BOB?" he said. "I think BOB is a pretty good name if you think about it" I answered back "Well your name isn't the problem" I said. "Its your plan" I yelled at him "What plan" he asked me. "Don't sound all innocent BOB the one to take over the earth after killing every life form with toxicity". "Oh that plan" he said sarcastically. "Well you obviously know too much so you're going first" he yelled at me. "And how are you going to do that" I asked. "Umm, sword fight" he said. "I don't have any" he replied. "Then we can't have a sword fight". I replied, "Knife fight". He asked "There's knives over there" "game on" I said.

We both ran to the knives, I got the first one. We clashed and banged and got cuts and bruises but none of us got really badly hurt" Is that the best you can do" he asked. "Oh I was going easy on you " I replied. "I want a challenge" he replied sarcastically. So I swung around and cut his head off in the follow through. I chopped him up into little tiny pieces and then realised there was no blood but then I realised again that he was only a doll.

I walked over to the closes portal and through it. I was sick of portals but I knew there was just one more I had to go through to regain my normal size.

I got home and went through the other portal.

I was normal again now and I walked into the living room. "Honey what happened" asked Jane. I started telling her the story "Well heres how it goes….

THE END


End file.
